


Hiding In The Open

by DrowningDevil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Huang Ren Jun, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Help, Light Angst, M/M, Or Is he?, Protective Na Jaemin, Swearing, can't turn it off sorry, like a lot, side - dojae, side - johnten, side - markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDevil/pseuds/DrowningDevil
Summary: An innocent gesture with consequences no one could anticipate.'start 200429'fin /'crossposted on Wattpad'this is a work of fiction | I do not own NCT - only the story
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	1. Introduction

The ancient times were done for, a new era emerged from the forests and society grew with it.

The forces were hidden behind wealth and status.

Only a few were open to the public, sating their curiosity, but the true dangers were never to be revealed.

* * *

Welcome to my fanfic!

Please be aware that english is not my first language and I write for a hobby, so don't expect a perfect story like some other users are able to produce!

If you are able to spot any grammar, spelling or other mistakes please let me know so I can fix them :)

My mental health also does not conform to any schedules so I can't promise it will be updated regulary, but I will try to update as much as possible!

Enjoy xoxo


	2. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other with Renjun waking up earlier than his roommate, preparing breakfast for them both. They were in the alpha dorms, located on the north side of the campus opposite to the omega dorms in the south. Renjun was a normal student, or at least tried to be. He was not only part of the alpha dorms but roamed the high parts of society as well, being mostly limited to a certain circle of friends. His family was part of a few that still held the old blood in their veins, as it was called nowadays. These old-blood families held power over certain elements, his family being officially one with ancient healing powers. He hadn't seen his family in years as they lived back in China, where old blood wasn't seen as special as here in Korea. These old-blood families were only able to produce alphas and omegas, betas being exclusive to the new bloods.

  
Renjun was presented as an alpha to the public, his true background being hidden. The only person who knew of his secret was his Korean cousin Doyoung, an old blood omega that could manipulate prey animals. He got into this school through his cousin, as it was one of few that let old bloods mix with new bloods in the dorms. It wasn't frowned upon for both bloods to mix, the old blood slowly decreasing as it was overpowered by the new, but the tradition was that one should be wary around old bloods only because of the power they held. This lead to governments being purely made out of old bloods or workspaces having special rooms for them to work in.

  
The mixing of old and new blood was apparent in Renjuns roommate and good friend Jaemin. His mother was a new blood omega while his father was an alpha able to withstand insanely high temperatures.  
Although Jaemin did not inherit the power he had his father's fur, a fiery golden with slight red markings. This was something discerning old from new aside from the powers, their markings. The fur of old bloods was marked with tribal like pattern in a color linked to their respective power. They also showed up on the human skin, if someone were to use their powers in that form, though it was not advised as it drained the energy of the human body very quickly.  
These coat patterns were the only part mixed children inherited from their respective parent, the powers of old bloods slowly fading away through the years.

  
Renjun whistled as he stood in the kitchen, looking forward to their free day and meeting up with his friends. His circle of friends was compromised of the elders he got to know through Doyoung and the youngers he knew through Jaemin. He managed to get them all together one time, making it one big family which he was very proud of. In this family there were of course his cousin Doyoung with his mate Jaehyun, who was an old blood alpha with unbelievable strength, Taeyong as an old blood omega that could withstand the coldest of temperatures, Ten that although a new blood omega was able to get everything he wants with his cuteness - to the pain of his new blood alpha Johnny constantly driving away other alphas that didn't get the memo of a bite mark on Ten's neck. His younger friends were the new blood betas Jeno and Jisung, two old blood omegas Chenle, who had an affinity to breathing underwater, and Donghyuck who could manipulate the light. The two alphas completing the list were Mark and Jaemin, both of mixed blood and often working the middle ground between the two bloods.

  
This self-proclaimed family, which planned on actually turning into a pack very soon if every family head gave their agreement, had a tradition of getting together at at least one day of every month and that was today. They planned on meeting up at Taeyongs house, the omega having dropped out of school and renovating a huge old house on the outskirts of the city. He said it would be big enough for all of them to live in, making it custom to meet up there. The alphas often going hunting in the nearby woods to honor old days, it being a thing of the old bloods who were raised in the old ways.

Renjun set the plates with breakfast down on their coffee table no sooner than Jaemin trudged into the living room with terrible bed hair and one eye still closed from sleep. They ate in silence because Renjun knew the other alpha needed some time to fully comprehend his surroundings before attempting to even talk.  
"I'll be getting ready for the day. There's still some food left in the kitchen if you want more", Renjun informed his friend before turning into the bathroom door right next to their shared bedroom.

He followed his daily routine of washing up and brushing his teeth and putting on a special perfume to mask his scent into that of an ordinary alpha. It was only a precaution as the pills he swallowed every day should hide his status with markings, scents, and all that. This was the last step of his routine, swallowing that single green pill every morning after putting on the perfume. He had never missed a day. He reached into the cabinet for the little jar his family put them in for him. He rummaged through the cabinet a bit as the jar wasn't at the place he last put it until he was certain he couldn't find it. Where was it? No need to panic, Jaemin probably just forgot to put it back into place as he sorted out their medicine yesterday.

  
"Nana?!", he affectionately called his roommate who was probably still sitting on their couch stuffing his face with breakfast, "Where did you put the jar with the green oval pills?!"  
The answer he got was muffled by presumably breakfast, so Renjun got back into the living room to ask again.  
"What did you say? And swallow before you speak."  
"That unlabeled jar? I flushed them down the toilet like all the other things that were either not explicitly named or outdated. Don't want us to get even sicker by taking some weird medicine that does who knows what", Jaemin offhandedly explained, turning his attention back to his breakfast, and away from his slowly paling roommate. 

Renjun hadn't listened to anything Jaemin said after his first few words. Jaemin had flushed them. The pills his mother trained him to religiously take every day since he was a kid, the thing that allowed him to live a normal life. The most important thing in his whole life for over nineteen years was flushed down by his unknowing alpha roommate.  
"Yo Junnie, Renjun, you okay?", a hand waved in front of Renjuns face and he slowly blinked back into reality.  
"Yes. Yes. I - I just have to call Doyoung real quick to let him know he should pick us up.", Renjun assured Jaemin before making slow steps to the bedroom, having trouble believing this situation. Jaemin just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating even more breakfast.

After a few beeping noises the other party finally picked up.  
"Why do you need to call this early? We pick you up every time you don't need to tell me that anymore", grumbled his cousin into the receiver, obviously still having been asleep before Renjun called.  
"Doyoung I don't know what to do. I need your help", Renjun kept his voice to a whisper so his roommate couldn't hear him but the panic that slowly settled in him was as clear as day.  
"What happened that could be so important to wake me up before Jaehyun even started making my breakfast?", Doyoung ignored Renjuns panicking to complain further about his early rise.  
"Can your spoiled omega ass calm down for a second? It should be you anyway throwing the household and not your alpha! Now -"  
"So like you do for your beloved Nana? We'll talk again after your first intense heat and then you tell me who made breakfast. Be glad you're on suppressants sweetheart", Doyoung teased without real bite.  
"That's the thing Doyoung! Jaemin fucking flushed them down the toilet!!", Renjun was almost whisper-screaming into his phone now, trying to get the situation across to his dumb cousin and completely ignoring the teasing.  
"He did what?!?!", came a screech and Renjun winced, at least Doyoung was awake now.  
"When did you take your last pill? When does your family send the next package? Do common suppressants work for you? I'm coming over right now", Doyoung fired questions and there were bedsheets rustling in the background.  
"No! Don't come over! Jaemin can't know! We'll meet up later anyway. I took the last one yesterday and it's a little more than a week until I get a new jar in the mail. I don't know if common suppressants work, could you still pick some up for me?", Renjun sighed and thought about how to survive the day.  
"You should be glad you have a Hyung like me, I'll make up an excuse to Jaehyun to get some before we pick you up. When does a pill loose their effect? Stay close to me all day, I want to keep an eye on you", Doyoung ordered before he hung up.

  
Renjun sat down on his bed. He didn't know when a pill lost their effect on him, he had taken them his whole life. He could just wait for Doyoung now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, with a huge delay thanks to my wonderful depression I'm finally updating - thanks for being patient with me!

They heard honking outside their dorm and knew their ride was here. Renjun checked the apartment and made sure he got everything before following Jaemin out of the dorms and to his cousin's car.

"Oh shit I forgot my phone in my room I'll be right back", Jaemin realized before sprinting back through the front doors. Renjun made his way into the backseat of Jaehyuns Lexus and didn't even have time to completely settle down as Doyoung turned around in the passenger seat and leaned as far as possible to him so he could smell him.

"You're fine for now I guess, keep applying that stupid perfume I'd never thought it would actually be helpful one day. Here are the suppressant, I figured you should take one immediately. It should be able to prevent your heat though we don't have anything to hide your markings or eye color so I'm going with you on the hunt today to observe you", Doyoung ordered without any interruption from Renjun as the situation was too serious to complain about Doyoung. Renjun swallowed a pill quickly before noticing Jaehyun's questioning stare hitting him through the rear mirror. Jaehyun moved his gaze to his still turned around omega before popping the question.

"I thought the surpressants were for Taeyong because he doesn't have a mate to take-", Jaehyun's confused voice was interrupted by his mate as Renjun watched Jaehyun's reaction with wide eyes.

"He's an omega", Doyoung blurted out matter of fact and Jaehyun whipped is head around at Renjun.

"You're a- ?!", he didn't get any farther as the door to the backseat swung open and Doyoung quickly silenced Jaehyun with a peck on the mouth, sending him a glare to let him now this was a secret no one else should know.

Complete silence veiles the car as Jaemin finally managed to put his seatbelt on and looked up.

"Uhm... everything alright? Hyung, you look like Doyoung just told you he's pregnant", Jaemin lightened up the mood but also earned him a swat from Doyoung on his thighs.

"I'm not pregnant you little shit. Jaehyun let's go or we'll be late for the hunt", Doyoung concluded the situation and the rest of the ride was their usual banter though Jaehyun stayed quiet, still processing the new information.

They arrived just in time, for the others are already standing in the front yard waiting for them. Jaehyun parked his car in the driveway right behind Marks new SUV, a gift from all of them as he got his driver's license.

"Sorry guys, we ran a little late today", Doyoung apologized as he ushered the kids to the rest of their friends, followed by his mate. Renjun went to hug his best friend Donghyuck and the latter's not-yet-official boyfriend. The two didn't want to make it public until they were sure they would mate but no one could ignore the heart eyes Mark gave the old blood omega so everyone kind of already knew.

"No problem, I'd have called you to go grocery shopping but the three alphas probably don't want to miss a hunt", Taeyong greeted Doyoung with a hug before silencing all the chatter around him with a single whistle. It was costum for an alpha to be the pack leader and the moment Chenle's family finally gives in to letting him be part of it, it will probably turn out to be Jaehyun as he was the only old blood alpha in their group - but it has always been Taeyong taking care of everything and it will stay that way. The old blood omega started listing of the things to do for now:

"We'll do everything as usual. Jaehyun you'll lead the hunt, get your strategy planned out with the others before you leave. Jeno will accompany you today instead of Johnny, you'll be keeping an eye on the omegas grocery shopping. Doyoung still smells like heat and if I'm correct Tens starts a few days after his ends so I don't want any alphas getting up in our business."

"Uhm, Taeyong?", Doyoung interrupted the omega.

"Yes, Doyoung?", said omega raised an eyebrow as especially Doyoung wasn't one to interrupt his planning.

"I'll go on the hunt today. I still feel a little out of it and itchy so I would like to stay near Jae and maybe get some energy out."

"I guess Jaehyun won't have anything against taking you with him, so be it", Taeyong allowed this change and went on about what kind of meat they should bring back.

Jaehyun didn't say anything, just threw a glance to the Chinese at his right who glanced at the ground at the attention. It didn't quite settle in his mind that Renjun was apparently an omega even though it explained a lot about the younger. He was usually only supporting the hunts, never quite active in them just like Doyoung when he tagged along. His body was also rather slim and delicate, nothing like Jaehyuns broad built or Johnny's height. Of course they were older but even next to Jaemin he looked rather fragile. Maybe it wasn't such a surprise he was an omega, but it made Jaehyun more reluctant in taking him on the hunt now. He'll take more care on handling the younger from now, the instinctual rivalry letting him be rougher with the other alphas already vanishing into the behavior of protecting an omega from harm. He accepted the new circumstances rather quickly.

As the others started leaving in their cars to get vegetables and what not Jaehyun rounded up the remaining two alphas, Jeno and the two omegas. Who ever took two omegas on a hunt? He guessed since they were both old bloods with benefitting powers it wasn't even such an odd constellation.

"Since Johnny isn't here to lead with me today I'll take Mark to the front. Jeno and Jaemin you're going to flank the prey and the om-", he stopped himself just in time with a cough, "the others are going to stay behind and act according to the situation. Keep an eye on each other", and with the last sentence he transformed into his wolf.

Jaehyun was a reddish-brown wolf with deep red markings that almost looked like bleeding gashes if you didn't know better. The others followed, Jeno turning into a light grey one and Mark a silver one with dark grey markings. He was adopted as a baby so no one knew which powers his parent had held. After Jaemin succesfully transofrmed it was the omegas' turns.

Doyoung was a stunning slim dark grey wolf that in contrast to his mate held light green markings. The wolf turned around to the Chinese that was left to turn, keeping attention to every little detail in case there was something noticeable. Renjun was nervous but didn't have a choice so he turned and hoped Doyoung was big enough to hide his frame if the pill already started to wear off. He had closed his eyes so when a snout tapped against his he slowly opened his eyes to come in contact with Doyoungs green ones that had the common hue of gold in them unlike the red hue of alphas. The older wolf gave him the okay and Renjun guessed his fur and markings were still hidden enough for the hunt.

The truth was that you could only notice the change if you were to actively look for it like Doyoung did. He noticed the usually white fur being dirtier in a few places or the dark green markings giving of a different color depending on the light, but it should be too sparse for any of the others to notice. Jaehyun observed the newly revealed omega, just getting even more confirmation that what was revealed to him this morning was true. He never noticed how small Renjun's wolf was compared to the rest of them, but he sure noticed now as he was stepping by them to get them back to the group. Jaehyun was at least double the size of him and even the other young wolfs were considerably bigger than Renjun.

The group launched into the woods without wasting time. They ignored smaller prey like rabbits, Doyoung actually using his ability to drive them away from them so they could concentrate on bigger prey. He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere with the hunting itself, so he wasn't to manipulate it into not noticing them or standing still, just allowed to do something if it was about to escape for good. It always amused him that he was an omega that could hurt every alphas nature just by making the prey run into their paws instead of letting them hunt it. Doyoung always kept an eye on Renjun and they were good for the first half of the hunt.

As Jaehyun and the others have spotted a deer everyone got into position, just as the alphas were about to strike Doyoung smelled fear, but not from the deer, it was a wolf. Renjun to his right to be exact. Doyoung turned into the direction of the other omega, seeing Jaemin hovering next to Renjun, so close their fur touched and Doyoung could see both of their markings shining brighter than the rest of their fur and Renjun staring, but not moving. As the alphas started going after the deer Doyoung let out a low growl, separating Renjun from Jaemin, the latter confused but immediately going after the deer, following the other alphas.

Renjun was relieved but scared. He had seen the way Jaemins markings glowed. He knew what it had meant. He couldn't control it as Jaemin brushed him. Doyoung watched as the pill started to lose its effect completely against the sudden surge of power. Renjuns fur turned to its original color as well as his eyes and markings. Doyoung ordered Renjun immediately back home, the youngers wolf retreating into the direction they had come from. Doyoung would have liked to follow him but he heard a howl, indicating he would have to go back to the rest of the pack as they were hunting. Renjun would be able to find his way back on his own.

Doyoung stepped out on the small clearing but froze into submission at a particular low growl directed towards him. It was Jaemin coming to his direction, obviously angry about something. Doyoung looked around the clearing from his position on the ground, there was no deer, they had lost it. That's why Jaemin was angry, because Doyoung hadn't been there to prevent it.

It was embarrassing for Doyoung to submit to someone younger but instincts were instincts and he couldn't do anything against it. He was released from the uncomfortable situation as his mate started growling too, not at him but at Jaemin for growling at the omega. Jaehyun had been disappointed at the escaping deer, but as soon as it registered that only Doyoung was here and Renjun was nowhere to be seen he connected the dots. The older alpha forced the younger into submission like he had done to his omega. Jaemin clearly wasn't happy about it and defied at first but quickly surrendered as Jaehyun got more intimidating. Jaehyun made it clear through his body language that Jaemin was no longer part of the hunt, sending him home as penalty for threatening his mate.

As Jaemin was running between the trees something unusual catched his attention and he stopped, peering in between the trees to his right. There. A black shadow moved between the trees and Jaemin identified it as a wolf. He got territorial and immediately tracked the other down, jumping in front of it and snarling. He immediately stopped though at the sight of the other. The smell had let him believe it was an alpha, but the stature and eyes with golden hue indicated the other was very much an omega.

An omega like Jaemin had never seen in his live. His fur wasn't a deep black but rather a midnight blue and what caught his interest the most were the purple markings and purple eyes, screaming fear at him. He had never seen a wolf colored light that. Everyone had similar colors to one another in tones of blue, yellow, red or green. He had never seen something like purple. Jaemin was captivated by the omega, so much he didn't notice the other whimpering and just kept staring at him in wonder. A crack to his left distracted him for a second and before he knew it the omega was gone. He looked around the area as someone couldn't just disappear like that and wondered if it all was just an illusion.

Meanwhile, Renjun ran as fast as his legs allowed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here i am after quarantine finally being able to update this after what felt like forever  
> i'm so sorry for anyone who has been waiting!!  
> i actually managed to write up a few chapters that i will be posting more regularly now <3

Jaemin arrived back at the house and trudged inside. Never has he been sent home from a hunt but he just couldn't keep his alpha in check sometimes. He guessed he deserved it and already knew the earful he was going to get from Doyoung.

He sighed and went to the living room, coming face to face with Renjun who sat on the couch and flicked through the channels on TV. Come to think of it, he wasn't back with Doyoung at the clearing.

"Injunnie, what are you doing here?", Jaemin voiced his question and sat down next to him. He noticed how Renjun avoided his eyes and a faint blush garnished his cheeks.

"I wasn't feeling well so I went back, what are you doing here?", Renjun handed back the question. He wasn't sure why Jaemin was here, just that he wasn't prepared to see the alpha after their little encounter in the forest. He begged to God Jaemin was too dumb to know it was him.

Jaemin sheepishly rubbed his neck as he answered.

"I kinda let my alpha get out of control and Jaehyun sent me back. Oh! I need to tell you something! Have you seen another wolf in the forest? It was a beautiful omega with midnight fur and purple marks! I've never seen something like it, it looked so elegant!", Jaemin started rambling and unconsciously exuded some pheromones upon remembering the omega he met. 

Renjun struggled on the other end of the couch. Not only was he visibly blushing at Jaemin calling him beautiful but he also lost himself in Jaemins smell. Since when did he smell so good? Jaemins rambling has now gone to describing the eyes of said omega, and if Renjun wasn't preoccupied with acting like he wasn't talking about him he would have cringed at the cheesy words coming out of Jaemins mouth.

Renjun got sleepy from watching Jaemin talk and due to the comfortable safety of Jaemins smell pulling a warm blanket around him, he let his head tip forward onto Jaemins shoulder and inhaled deeply before closing his eyes. How was he only noticing his smell now? They were roommates! The pills must have probably affected his nose or something, that was the only explanation.

"You okay?", Jaemin asked the other, genuinely concerned as Renjun usually wasn't this touchy and it went a little against alpha nature to cuddle with another alpha. 

Still, Jaemin didn't feel uncomfortable about Renjun cuddling up to him at all, not like Mark would make him feel. It was weird, but today a lot of weird things had happened so he shrugged mentally. Renjun just made some kind of noise Jaemin couldn't decipher as a clear yes or no, so he brought a blanket up and around the other, as well as moving his head to his lap. He'd never cuddled with Renjun like this before and it took him some seconds before he started carding his hands through midnight hair, but the soft sigh and smile appearing on the smaller's face were worth it.

The rest of the pack had arrived back at the house, the hunters with an impressive deer and the others with lots of groceries.

Doyoung had trouble holding his mate back as Jaehyun stomped through the front door, leaving Mark and Jeno with the deer as well as giving Taeyong a shock as he had opened the front door.

"Where is that little brat?", Jaehyun had growled through his teeth resulting in every omega near him stiffening in place. Donghyuck and Chenle had stopped placing the groceries in the fridge and Taeyong still stood by the door while Doyoung tried to get a grip on Jaehyun. 

Ten had curled himself more into Johnny, they were sitting on the love seat next to the big couch. The Thai had been cooing over Renjun sleeping peacefully in Jaemin's lap while Johnny had just eyed the situation curiously as he was more aware of the alpha status than his mate apparently.

Jaehyun made his way over to the couch, Jaemin only just noticed the threatening smell as Jaehyun came near and ripped his eyes off of the TV and in older's direction.

"How dare you force my mate into submission without a reason to, did you forget your status?", Jaehyun's voice seemed calm on its own, but the underlying growl only emphasized the anger rolling of the old blood alpha in waves. Johnny's hands grabbed around Tens waist as the omega began to whimper due to Jaehyun letting out his pheromones uncontrolled and even Renjun stirred awake with panic in his eyes as he felt the tension in the room; he sat up a little, Jaemin's hand that had settled on his waist following the position change while the alpha didn't move his gaze from the older one. Doyoung tried to calm his mate with his soft voice and rubbing soothing circles on his hand but one glare and even he shut up.

Jaehyun chastised Jaemin further until he suddenly came to a halt, the reason being he felt a wave of fear and was confused for a second as Jaemin had shown nothing but indifference to him the whole time, and even though everyone else was affected by Jaehyun's anger, they shouldn't be as affected. That was until he looked at the figure clinging to the younger alpha's arm hiding behind the blanket and looking up at him with wide eyes. 

Renjun didn't know why he was so scared. This wasn't the first time an alpha had gotten angry around him, but he supposed his omega nature has come through stronger than ever due to the loss of his pills and he couldn't control his feelings. He knew the anger wasn't directed at him but he was suddenly a lot more sensitive to the feelings around him and it was overwhelming. 

Jaehyun was at a loss of what to do. The anger had completely deflated at the sight of the scared omega. Right. Renjun was an omega. It made sense he reacted this strongly to Jaehyun's alpha since his omega has been probably surpressed the whole time. 

It made sense to Jaehyun, but not to everyone else. They all were staring at Renjun with confusion in their eyes. Everyone in the room started moving again as Jaehyun wasn't fuming anymore and they had been afraid to set him off even with the slightest movements. The teenagers continued putting the groceries in the fridge while throwing side glances to the living room and Taeyong finally let the rest of the alphas and betas pass him at the door and into the kitchen.

Jaemin just noticed the shivering male at his side when Jaehyun stopped growling at him, but he couldn't say anything about it as Doyoung was shifting his attention immediately to the Chinese and took him away from Jaemin, moving him out of the living room into one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"Is Renjun alright?", Johnny had asked out of concern, not at anyone particular as the rest seemed as confused as him, "He's been acting odd this whole time, cuddling up to Jaemin of all people and now this. Is his rut coming up? That wouldn't make any sense, would it?"

One could see all the gears turning simultaneously until Taeyong the every responsible finally spoke up.

"Has anyone ever actually seen Renjun in a rut? I haven't so I don't know his behavior. Jaemin, you're his roommate you must know something", everyone's attention settled on the younger.

"Now that you mention it... He's never been in a rut around me, he also never missed classes for a longer period of time like I do when I'm in rut", Jaemin answered honestly and it just made everyone more confused than they previously were. 

They had never paid attention to that, but now as it was a topic everyone agreed on never having experienced any typical alpha behavior from Renjun. Before anyone could come to the conclusion Renjun wasn't actually an alpha Jaehyun finally jumped into the conversation, trying to play it off. Doyoung had been clear about nobody knowing this and he wasn't going to be the cause for everyone figuring it out.

"He's been not feeling well today so that might explain his unusual behavior, as for his ruts his probably aren't as bad as ours. I know that mine only got stronger through the mating, I also attended class while I was in rut before that. Now leave the poor boy alone and focus on dinner", he shut down all talking with his booming voice and nobody dared to say anything.

"You're expelled from any hunt until I allow you to accompany us again. You're going to show Doyoung respect or I'm personally coming for you young man", the old blood alpha directed at Jaemin who was caught off guard and could only nod this time. No one even tried to say anything to Jaemin. They had heard about the incident at hunting and were perplexed by the youngest alphas behavior. Everyone knew not to mess with a mated omega or one would face the wrath of its alpha, Jaemin had finally gotten the message at last and was hopefully never doing it again.


	5. Chapter 4

"Donghyuck honey, will you start on dinner? I'll go ask Doyoung if they want something, I don't want unnecessary leftovers!", Taeyong called and made his way to the stairs.

Jaehyun had been trying to calm down completely again, but was alert immediately as a shadow passed at the corner of his eyes and he caught the old blood omega wanting to take the stairs. 

"Taeyong, stop." 

A simple line. A simple command. Taeyong had no choice but to freeze at the bottom of the stairs and once again everyone in the room held their breath. Jaehyun just used his alpha voice. He used his alpha voice. On Taeyong. 

Johnny looked at his best friend like he was crazy and Taeyong didn't even know what he should feel. None of the alphas have ever used their voice to command the omegas, except for when the kids were trying to do something stupid and nothing else could stop them. They especially have never used it on Taeyong as everyone got used to the older omega kind of leading them and even the alphas accepting a lower status. If Taeyong was an alpha he would have probably killed Jaehyun for taking control, but he was an omega and could do nothing but stand there. 

"I'll go to them. Just prepare dinner." Jaehyun passed the omega at the stairs, briefly touching his shoulder to let him know he was free of the command again and apologizing. "I'm sorry, but I had to." 

The alpha disappeared so fast up the stairs Taeyong couldn't even get mad at him. The omega turned around, but was just met with similiar confused faces to his own. Today was certainly a weird day.

Upstairs Jaehyun slowly opened a bedroom door as to not startle the two sitting on the bed and almost cooed at the sight of his two omegas cuddling, Doyoung having calmed Renjun down to slight shivers. Wait. His? Jaehyun had to get his mind out of the gutter. He was turning too protective too fast, but the way Doyoung held his cousin as if he was their son didn't really help either. 

He shook his head and fully stepped into the room, gaining the attention of the two others. 

Renjun immediately tried to bury himself more in Doyoungs embrace upon the sight of the alpha and it made said alpha's heart hurt in his chest. He didn't want the little one being scared of him. Doyoung gave his mate an encouraging smile to come close despite the shivers he picked up from the youngest in the room. Jaehyun crouched a little to not be too intimidating in stature and slowly edged to the bed. 

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm sorry for getting angry. I'll be more careful next time, okay? You don't have to be scared little one, come here." Jaehyun felt like talking to a little puppy, but the young omega was acting like one for sure. With a slight push on Doyoung's part Renjun got up from the bed and slowly put his hands around Jaehyun's neck getting pulled into a hug. 

"It's okay, I overreacted I'm sorry." Renjun took a whiff of the alpha scent, now helping him to calm down paired with the strong arms around him, giving him security. Jaehyun didn't smell as good as Jaemin, but the familiar smell of his cousin was mixed into the alpha's and it made Renjun feel at home somewhat. 

"Let's get to dinner, if you feel good enough?", Doyoung supplied after watching the two with a fond smile. 

Renjun nodded and Jaehyun stood up to full height again, keeping an arm around Renjuns shoulder.

The dinner table was silent, but not a content silence. It was a tense silence and Renjun felt more than a few glances constantly thrown his way, making him shrink in between his two hyungs. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands came down on the table and everyone looked surprised as to who lost his cool first. It was Johnny, knowing Taeyong was too lost to address the matter as well as intimidated - he was still an omega mind you - and the only other alphas Jaemin and Mark wouldn't be acknowledging the matter anytime soon. 

"What the fuck was that earlier, Jaehyun?" Now all eyes were on the old blood alpha and Doyoung just looked confused at his mate. 

"What was what? He just got angry on Jaemin and mind you if he hadn't done it I would have!", Doyoung defended his alpha innocently. "Not that, Doyoung. Jaehyun, explain." Johnny didn't even spare a glance at Doyoung and just kept squinting his eyes at Jaehyun. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I already said that. Hyung, please don't take it personally. I had my reasons." Jaehyun turned to the older sitting at the other side of the table, purposefully far away. 

"It's - It's fine. It was probably because of Doyoung. He's post heat. You're just protective. I'm totally fine. It's not a big deal." Taeyong stuttered at the beginning as the attention turned to him, but regained control of his voice rather quickly. "Could we please continue with dinner?" 

"No we can't Taeyong. Why are you letting him off like this?" The second time that day an alpha let go of the control of his emotions and the table turned into complete silence, even little comments dying down completely. "It wasn't his place to command you like that." 

"Johnny." A tiny voice said. 

"It wasn't even a remotely threatening situation." 

"Johnny." It could be heard again and the whole table began shuffling uncomfortably. 

"You were just going up the stairs, how could that be threatening, even if Doyoungs in post-heat." 

"Johnny." The whole table didn't even pay attention to Johnny anymore. 

"It's just-" 

"JOHNNY." A second louder voice finally exploded. 

Johnny looked at Mark who was the owner of the second voice. The older alpha was about to reprimand the younger for interrupting him, when he noticed Marks next action and also took in his surroundings. Mark had buried his nose in Donghyuck's neck. Jaehyun even broke eye contact with Johnny to bury his nose in Renjun's neck, Doyoung sitting too far away for him. Johnny didn't even have time to think properly about the last constellation as his attention finally swerved to Ten weakly tucking at his sleeve. He was so focused on arguing he actually didn't notice his mate going into heat. 

The person that had time to think about the last constellation and was thus too distracted to care about the omega in heat was Jaemin. Why was Jaehyun using Renjun to block out the others omega scent? Every alpha used another omega to distract themselves. Renjun was an alpha. Or did any smell work for that? Did it have to be an omega? Still, Jaehyun could have just bent over the tiny Chinese to reach his mate. He didn't have to use Renjun for that. He wanted to use Renjun for that. Renjun also had to use someone to block out the heat scent, didn't he? If anyone worked, he could have blocked out the smell by burying his nose in Jaemins neck. Jaemin didn't even mind that thought. Why was he thinking that though? And, why was Renjun not even blocking out Ten's heat induced smell? He just sat there, blushing because of Jaehyun. Jaemin didn't like that Renjun was blushing because of Jaehyun. But why?

"Jaemin?" And just now it hit Jaemin. He wasn't blocking out Tens induced heat smell either. His nostrils flared as someone simultanously hit the back of his head. 

"Stop thinking dirty about your hyung, Taeyong is sitting right next to you, dumb shit." His wide eyes turned to Donghyuck, and just to spite him he dropped his head into the omegas neck, making Donghyuck jolt out of surprise, and inhaled deep to calm his tensing body down again. Sometimes it wasn't as great being an alpha, reacting so easily to an omega one wasn't even attracted to. Johnny was long gone with Ten and the others had all returned to eating again, watching the situation with amused smiles. At least as amused as they could be after today. A growl let Jaemin slowly sit upright again, giving the by now madly blushing Donghyuck space again. 

"Sorry", the alpha sheepishly said as he watched Mark pulling Donghyucks chair closer to him. 

"Watch out, Jaemin is coming for the omegas. Thirsty much?", Jeno joked, referring to Jaemin forcing Doyoung into submission and now making Donghyuck blush. A glare was thrown in Jeno's direction, who just continued the joke by holding his hands out before Chenle to 'protect him' , who was giggling with the others about it. Jaemin just huffed and stuffed his face with dinner, not missing the slight action of Jaehyun observing him with a stern look. 

After coming back to the dorms Renjun holed himself up in his room. All these things happening in the span of a day made him a little insecure and he definitely couldn't handle the other alpha roaming around in the living room right now.

It was Friday, he could just stay in the dorms for the weekend and hopefully he won't have to call in sick for the next week. 

Renjun didn't know what he should think about actually experiencing being an omega. He always had to pretend to be the opposite and was never controlled by actual instincts before, it's honestly kind of scary. 

With the mindset of avoiding as much people as possible for the next days he snuggled himself into bed and let his eyes close. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we've got lockdown again - let's go into a second round of trying to be healthy and not procrastinate on life again c:  
> but online classes will probably be boring enough for me to update *a lot* like... right now hehe

The Chinese woke up on Saturday like he always did, curse his inner clock for being too accustomed to his routine. It was impossible for him to go back to sleep and just lying in bed didn't help his roaming thoughts, so deciding to just follow the natural routine for now was probably the best to do. 

Renjun got himself ready for a day of lazing around, not forgetting the perfume and frowning at the heat pill as he took it. As usual Jaemin was still fast asleep in the chaos that was his room, so the Chinese set off to make them their breakfast - the alpha was lucky to have him or he would probably starve at weekends or any day really. 

Doyoung's comment of acting so domestic towards the other flashed through his mind, but he pushed it down. They were friends, it's okay to care for a friend, isn't it? 

After picking up the alpha's share of laundry for the week he opended the curtains, sunlight filtering the room and waking the orange-haired. 

Jaemin sat up and Renjun now cursed the late morning sun for making the alpha's bed-hair seem so unbelievably silky. He did not have the urge to card through it with his fingers. Not at all.

"Get ready, I'm in the mood for pancakes, sound good?", Renjun spoke in a quiet tone and left the room without waiting for an answer. Jaemin loved pancakes, he'd be in the kitchen before Renjun could even start making them. 

As predicted the alpha sauntered into the kitchen a few minutes later, the Chinese just being able to prepare all the ingredients before already being bothered by the other. 

Jaemin watched closely as the batter was prepared and stuck his pinky finger in it a lot to get a taste. If Renjun was a bit more lenient today and actually let him do it he didn't feel the need to comment on it. 

Renjun on the other hand grumbled innerly every time the alpha came close to steal a taste. Jaemin wasn't allowed to do that and he'd reprimand him for it - he really wanted to - but every time the alpha even came close to him he'd take a whiff of his scent and he'd be too occupied not to lean into the other to swat his hands away. 

He couldn't describe what Jaemin smelled like, he only knew that the scent made him feel at home and comforted, something he really needed right now - comfort, which made it ever so harder not to bury his nose in Jaemin's sweater. 

The pancakes were done sooner than later and Renjun pushed the nagging voice of getting close to the alpha to the back of his head, he didn't have time for omega things. 

They moved to the living room to eat and sat at their usual places - on the opposite sides of their couch.

That was how they spent lots of their weekends, cuddled up into different corners of the couch and watching whatever movie or series Netflix recommended to them. Renjun never knew if Jaemin simply didn't go out on weekends because he didn't want to, or if he didn't want to leave Renjun alone. 

The alpha was usually a very outgoing person and managed to convince Renjun to come to more than one group outing a week, but has never tried to get Renjun out of the dorm for any adventurous activities on weekends. Why? 

He looked at the other across the couch, his orange fluffed up fringe stopping short before high cheekbones, leading to a honey smile revealing a set of white teeth and dimples. Did something funny happen on the show? The smile turned to a frown, eyebrows closing together. The alphas neck tensed up slightly and he swallowed, Renjun couldn't stop staring as he followed the other's movements closely. 

The older was brought out of his trance as Jaemin abruptly turned to him and tilted his head. 

"Something the matter, Injun-ah?"

He could feel his cheeks heat up as he ruffled his own hair and avoided the others inquisitive glances. 

"Ah nothing, I just thought about what to eat for next week since I have to do groceries today", Renjun tried to save himself - it wasn't even technically wrong. The informal way Jaemin addressed him with completely going over his head.

"Oh, it's your turn?", Jaemin paused a second to think, "I'll go today, you were pretty sick yesterday so I want to make sure you get enough rest to recover!" 

The younger flashed his honey smile and Renjun was ready to risk it all. Being set as a priority felt great in that moment, additionally not having to deal with his newfound identity in a public setting so soon. He wanted nothing more than to nuzzle into Jaemin and thank him for everything, but alas, there were a couple red flags of why exactly he shouldn't do that. A grateful smile and 'thank you' had to suffice for the time being. 

The Chinese actually felt a little bad watching the alpha leave their apartment. He wasn't really sick, but if he told Jaemin that he probably wouldn't believe it, or want another explanation for his weird behavior yesterday. Yesterday.

Renjun unconsciously buried himself more in the blanket as he thought of the events. Meeting Jaemin in the forest almost gave him a heart-attack and he was glad the alpha was naive enough to get distracted by the surroundings.

As the omega thought of cuddling into the alpha's lap on the couch he could feel a blush appear on his cheeks. It was nice, being close to the other and having fingers card through his hair or a heavy arm providing comfortable weight on his slim frame.

"Aish- what am I thinking about?", he exclaimed into the empty dorm and promptly stood up from the couch he was situated on.

He could do some minor chores before Jaemin came back, giving him something to do without the alpha worrying about him of not resting enough.

Minor chores had soon turned into full-fledged cleaning the living room and getting caught by Jaemin as he stumbled through the door, both hands occupied by grocery bags.

"I brought ice cream and your favorite jel- what are you doing?", Jaemin spotted the omega with a trash bag. Renjun was on the way to throw out the trash he had accumulated while cleaning.

"Throwing out the trash?", he tried to answer confidently but his voice got tinier with every word, turning it into a question.

"I told you to rest, Injunnie! Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Sorry Nana, I'll just bring the trash-"

"No, you won't!"

And with that, Jaemin has dropped the grocery bags next to the kitchen and snatched the trash bag from Renjuns fingers.

"I'm going to take out the trash and when I'm back I want to see you back to being comfortable on the couch!"

The older could only watch as the door was closed and was to say the most surprised at the others willingness to do the chores. Jaemin hated chores.

Granted, Renjun had never really been 'sick'. He always pushed through whatever silly cold he had and never let anyone worry about it. He could get used to Jaemin caring about him though, it was nice not having any responsibility for once.

Renjun picked up the abandoned grocery bags and started putting things away in the kitchen.

Just as he closed the last cabinet after putting away the jelly he heard the door to their dorm close too.

"Injun-ah? What did I say?" He was met with a slightly disgruntled Jaemin in the hallways.

"Hmph, maybe if you'd address me with respect again I'd actually listen to your suggestions", Renjun complained playfully.

"Oh 'hyung', I believe I gave you an order and not a suggestion", Jaemin smirked and closed the distance between them.

Renjun couldn't do anything but stare and fight down the urge to bare his neck at the slightly dominant glint in the alpha's eyes. They were just joking around. Renjun hated these omega instincts.

Before he had the control over his own emotions back he was suddenly lifted in the air and thrown over a shoulder.

"Yah, Jaemin-ah! Put me down!"

"If you're not listening I'll have to force you, hyung."

The journey was relatively short and Renjun found himself put on the couch sooner than later.

The rest of Saturday continued mostly of the same fashion - Renjun wanting to do things and Jaemin telling him not to.

At least he was allowed to cook dinner, because even Jaemin couldn't argue that he'd probably only be able to provide Ramen.

After watching the younger do the dishes and provide him with some ice-cream, Renjun was ready to go back to bed for the day, but not really.

Everything was fine, his bed was comfortable, he had washed up and nothing was particulary out of order.

So, what is missing?

Footsteps outside his door could be heard and the Chinese used the last of his available energy to call out.

"Jaemin-ah!", he called and a head peeked through the door, "Could you bring me some water? I can't sleep."

Without any further question the orange-haired turned to the kitchen. Renjun still wasn't used to Jaemin being so compliant to his wishes, usually it would need a lot of nagging to get the alpha to do even the tiniest of favors.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door, a sleepy looking Jaemin balancing a glass of water in his hands. 

"Do you need anything else?", the alpha glanced worriedly towards a bundle of blankets. 

Renjun peeked out from under it and reached for the water, it hit him when his fingers graced Jaemin's in the process. The thing missing was comfort. The comfort Jaemin has provided him with the whole day. 

"Could you- Ah, no nothing", the Chinese stopped himself before voicing his thoughts. What was he even thinking? It was probably weird enough for Jaemin to pamper Renjun all day, no way he would agree to share the bed just because Renjun wanted him to. Jaemin still believed he was another alpha and even though they crossed boundaries the past days, this was probably too much for their friendship. Everything was too much for Renjun. Everything he felt as an omega. How he reacted to the other as an omega. Why wasn't anything normal anymore? Why did his life have to depend on some stupid pills?

A hand cupping his face brought him out of his stupor and only when a thumb wiped away stray tears did the Chinese realize he was crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me Injunnie", a frown grazed the youngers face as he sat down on the bed.

Renjun put the glass back down and blinked away the tears. 

"Nothing- It's- I just- I can't tell you!", the sudden outburst surprised both of them and only produced a new onslaught of tears to Renjun. He really wanted to confide in Jaemin. In the caring loving alpha that looked like he was ready to do anything Renjun asked him to. 

"It's fine, it's fine! You don't have to. I'm sorry, hyung", Jaemin tried to calm the other down. Renjun kept silent as he stared into the others eyes, looking for an answer he didn't even knew the question to. 

"There we go, let's sleep now yeah?", the orange-haired concluded in a lighter tone, standing up to tuck the raven into bed. 

Renjun didn't trust his words as he reached out for the other's hand, not being able to meet the others questioning stare as he just tugged it shyly, hoping the message would get across without him having to verbally admit it.

It took the other a few seconds, but it did not lessen the surprise at the unspoken request. 

"Are you okay with me staying?"

Renjun didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry, deciding to bury his blushing face into the pillows as he nodded. He expected everything. Disgust. Humor. Anything but Jaemin asking if he was okay with it. He initiated it, of course he was okay with it! But wait. That meant Jaemin was even more than okay with that suggestion, wasn't he?

Jaemin stood up and moved to the door, Renjun didn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved.

"I'll just get the lights in my room, don't worry."

This was it. Renjun's death would be concluded by Jaemin being a caring alpha.

The raven decided to turn around and wiggle his way to the edge of the bed, hopefully giving the other enough space to feel comfortable.

The bed dipped not soon after, a rush of cold air making its way to Renjun's frame as Jaemin slipped under the duvet. A whispered sorry and the movement stopped soon enough.

The older let out a not so manly sound as cold hands made contact with his waist and he was pulled against a sturdy chest.

"Sorry, should have warned you", the younger chuckled as he settled his arms around Renjun and buried his nose in his hair.

Renjun reminded himself to breath again, he was definitely not surviving the night.

Still, he tried to relax in this newfound position and soon his frame went lax at the warmth and comfort the other brought with him. A content sigh and whispered good night was the last he recognized before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
